FIG. 11 is a view showing the configuration of a general digital copying system. Reference numeral 4001 denotes an image scanner as an original reader; and 4002, a printer which includes a controller circuit for outputting an original image read by the image scanner 4001 and outputting an image on the basis of print data (e.g., PDL data) supplied from a computer device. This controller circuit provides a function of transferring an original image read by the image scanner 4001 to a computer device, i.e., provides a network scanner function. Note that images processed by a network scanner are often compressed by a compression scheme such as JPEG.
Reference numeral 4003 denotes a scanner connecting cable for connecting the image scanner 4001 and the printer 4002. The specifications of this scanner connecting cable 4003 differ from one manufacturer to another. An operation panel 4004 is controlled by the controller circuit of the printer 4002 to designate a copying operation and a network scan operation. This operation panel 4004 also displays a read image, designates trimming and color conversion, and displays information concerning the status of a part to be replaced. A user can perform various settings by operating the operation panel 4004 on an interactive basis. Reference numeral 4005 denotes an operation panel connecting cable for connecting the operation panel 4004 to the controller circuit of the printer 4002.
Reference numerals 4006a, 4006b, and 4006c denote computer terminals; 4007, a printer server; and 4008, a network line.
Output print data from each of the computer terminals 4006a, 4006b, and 4006c is transmitted to the printer server 4007 via the network line 4008, transmitted from the printer server 4007 to the printer 4006 via the network line 4008, and printed.
The digital copying system having the separate configuration as described above has the following characteristic features.
(1) System Extensibility
Since the image scanner 4001 and the printer 4002 are separated, the system can be extended from a printer system to a digital copying system by add-on of the image scanner 4001 after the printer 4002 is purchased.
(2) Connection Between Different Types of Apparatuses
Different types of apparatuses can be connected by standardizing the interface between the image scanner 4001 and the printer 4002. For example, a full-color image scanner A and a black-and-white image scanner B can be selectively connected to the printer 4002. Also, the full-color image scanner A can be readily exchanged with its another version, e.g., a full-color image scanner A+ of high image quality type or a full-color image scanner AA as a low-end version. This allows easy upgrading or replacement of the system.
(3) Ease of Development
Since the image scanner 4001 and the printer 4002 can be independently developed, it is readily possible to shorten the development time and add new functions.
The digital copying system as described above is being demanded to reduce the power consumption of the whole system.
For example, if the power supply of the image scanner 4001 is kept on to rapidly meet a demand for copying, electric power consumed by the image scanner 4001 in a period during which processing other than copying is executed is entirely wasted. On the other hand, if the power supply of the image scanner 4001 is turned on only during copying, a time required to activate the power supply lowers the productivity.